


Wounded Heart

by LillaMyy



Series: There's a Cause for Every Fate [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short drabble about longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this. The bits in italics are direct citations from the film and therefore I do not own them either.
> 
> Notes: I needed to somehow clear my head after seeing the movie because of (among other things) this one scene and this is my way of doing just that.

## Wounded Heart

 

_"If this is love, I do not want it”_  Tauriel told Thranduil as she held her dead dwarf in her arms.

_"Take it from me, please”_ , she pleaded in anguish. She didn’t want to feel this kind of pain.

_"Why does it hurt so much?”_  she continued. Of all the pain she could be feeling, right now she only felt the pain of being left behind.

_"Because it was real”_ , was the only thing that her king said.

 

It seemed like only a few hours ago when Kíli had asked her to go with him, but she had refused. And now she was holding his body. By now she almost wished that she had never laid her eyes on the dwarf, but it was too late to ask for that. The damage had already been done. She was wounded; her heart was wounded. Tauriel wondered if it would ever heal. She knew that her king had long suffered from the death of his wife. Would life be the same for her now that she had lost her first and possibly only love? Would she ever find love again? Did she even want to, or would it feel like betraying Kíli?


End file.
